


Awkward

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Stoffel are very affectionate in public, and it makes things a little awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



"Sorry," Kevin said, he'd come up for air after a particularly intense make out session with his boyfriend Stoffel, only to realise that his friend and flatmate Marcus was still on the sofa with them.

"It's okay." But Marcus looked anything other than okay.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Kevin asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Whose party is it?" Marcus was hoping that if he distracted them for long enough he'd be able to get some studying done, uninterrupted by the noise of Kevin and Stoffel having sex. Marcus was about to take his exams so that he could be a firefighter, and although he was confident about his chances, he didn't want anything to get in the way of his dream job.

He'd thought that studying on the sofa would be more productive than sitting in bed, since every time he'd ended up having a nap rather than working.

"My friend Jo. Have you met him?" Stoffel asked, his hair still perfect even though Kevin had been running his hands through it only minutes ago.

"Don't think so," Marcus racked his mind for a Jo, but he wasn't the best with names, so he wouldn't recognise him until he actually saw him.

"Cool, well you can meet him tonight." Stoffel stood up and Kevin followed, both darting for the bedroom. Marcus put his headphones in but there was only so much that they could block out.

*

Kevin had barely got into the bedroom when Stoffel was grabbing at the elastic on his boxers. Even though they had been dating for a while, every kiss felt like the first kiss, each touch still sent shivers up his spine and when they made love, it felt like their souls combined and they were the only two people in the whole world.

"I want you." Kevin bit his lip and stripped off his clothes with a frantic pace, Stoffel matching him as their clothes hit the floor.

Stoffel pinned Kevin against the wall, trailing kisses along the side of his neck as Kevin wrapped his legs around Stoffel's waist.

"Eager aren't you?" Stoffel arranged his hands so that he was holding Kevin up, his cock lined up and ready to enter him.

"Only for your cock." Kevin rocked his hips, urging Stoffel to get on with it, he was wracked with a need that only Stoffel could satisfy.

Stoffel kissed him, his soft lips comforting him as he entered Kevin, his moans filling the room as Stoffel sucked on his lips, waiting for him to adjust before thrusting away frantically, the sound of Kevin slamming against the wall echoing around the flat.

"Harder," Kevin yelled as got close to his climax, the way Stoffel's body rubbed against his hard cock was pushing him closer to the edge, that wonderful moment where pure pleasure took over and left them both moaning and gasping.

Stoffel slumped against Kevin, both flushed with sweat and grinning like idiots.

Not once did it cross their minds that Marcus could hear every word as clearly as if he was sat in the room with them.

*

Marcus introduced himself to Jo, Stoffel was too busy kissing Kevin to remember about him, there was tongues sliding about and as much as Marcus tried not to stare he couldn't prise his eyes off it.

"I feel sorry for you, living with Kevin… And all that," Jo said. Right on cue, Kevin pinned Stoffel to the wall, their bodies grinding together as little moans of pleasure escaped their lips. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes. Could definitely do with a drink," Marcus followed Jo into the party, leaving the mess of limbs that once was Kevin and Stoffel to amuse themselves.

Marcus had spent the evening chatting to Jo, he was quite fun, if statistics and politics were your idea of fun, and he'd asked a lot of questions about what it was like to be a firefighter.

As the night wore on the crowd thinned until there was only a dozen or so people standing around in the living room. Marcus was aware of it getting quieter and quieter, even though the music in the background remained the same, there were less people talking and when Marcus turned round he saw why there was almost no conversation.

Kevin was straddling Stoffel, lips locked together and their hands were roaming. Stoffel's hands were inside Kevin's shirt. Marcus could swear that he heard the sound of a zip over the music, and there was definitely one of Kevin's hands diving down the front of Stoffel's jeans. Jo coughed a couple of times, but his polite attempt at alerting them to their surroundings were ignored, and it seemed like they were going to have to go in and separate them.

Jo knelt down to talk to Stoffel and he reached out for Jo. Marcus felt embarrassed for him, blushing as he tried to put a stop to their activities. "Take it upstairs, unless you want to put on a show for everyone?"

Kevin broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow, for an instant Marcus thought that he might actually pick that option.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away." Stoffel tried to look apologetic, but there was still lust in his eyes. Kevin pulled his shirt over his bulge and led Stoffel out of the room.

Jo looked like he would be happy if the earth swallowed him whole and he compressed his lips together, Marcus didn't know him well enough to know what it meant, but he didn't look happy.

*

The four of them going to the movies had seemed like a good idea, somewhere public so that Kevin and Stoffel would have to control themselves. There had been a lot of very extravagant kisses on the bus while they travelled there, but everyone's hands stayed outside the clothing, so that was a win of sorts.

Marcus breathed a sigh of relief when they got to the cinema, Kevin and Stoffel were still aggressively holding hands, fingers interlaced and thumbs brushing against each other, but it was far more restrained than they had been at the party.

Through the trailers there had been a few kisses and their hands were still locked together but it was still nothing to showy, and Marcus shot a look to Jo, getting a little smile in return. As the lights went down for the movie Marcus relaxed into his chair, apologising for his knee touching Jo's but he was comfy and he didn't have to worry about Kevin and Stoffel for a couple of hours.

Just as the start of the movie was getting underway, the stars were abandoned in the middle of nowhere with a broken car and no way of contacting anyone, Marcus felt something nudge his elbow.

He looked out the corner of his eye to see that Stoffel had one hand down Kevin's jeans and was stroking away, his lap only partially covered by his hoodie. Marcus tried not to watch but Kevin had his hand covering his mouth and was coming quietly, the screams of the first on-screen victim covering his gasps for the rest of the people in the cinema.

Marcus' eyes were wide, not that anyone could see them in the dimly lit cinema, and people would assume that any shock on his face when the lights came up was just because of the gory film they had been watching.

As the credits rolled and the lights came up, Marcus saw Kevin zip up his jeans, cheeky grin still on his face as Stoffel walked behind him, kissing his way up the side of his neck.

"I'm surprised they're not embarrassed," Jo whispered as they walked behind them.

"You saw?"

"And heard…" Jo shook his head in amazement, although he didn't know the half of it. He didn't have to live with them.

*

Marcus answered the door and let Jo in, it was going to be nice to have some company for the afternoon. Especially since Stoffel was round and neither he nor Kevin had been seen for a while.

He was hoping if they sat in the bedroom it would mean that they were further away from any noises that Stoffel and Kevin might make. Jo had brought a movie round and Marcus had turned the volume up as high as it would go, although his laptop didn't have the greatest speakers.

They'd managed half an hour without any distractions and Marcus made the mistake of thinking that they must be asleep. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when he heard the unmistakable sound of two people having sex nearby.

"How do you put up with this?" Jo asked.

Marcus shrugged. "You just get used to it."

"You should give them a taste of their own medicine." Jo's grin was mischievous and Marcus was intrigued, was he suggesting that they should have sex?

"Oh, it's huge!" Jo yelled, and Marcus had to clamp his hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't laugh out loud.

Jo was staring at him, and Marcus felt giddy with excitement, spurring him on. "Harder!"

"Faster!"

"There!"

"Oh my god!"

Jo let out a filthy moan, it sounded almost painful but the noise went straight to Marcus' cock. Curiosity got the better of him and he just had to know. "You don't really sound like _that_ when you come?" Marcus blurted out, all these noises had got him a little frustrated.

Jo blushed, stunned into silence, but he managed to mumble, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Marcus nodded, unable to look away and he leant in to kiss Jo. Even though it was a fairly chase kiss the moans that came out of them sounded like they were doing much more. It didn't help that Marcus' bed was creaky and every slight movement was causing it to squeak. Marcus lost all sense of time, wrapped up in the feeling of love and affection.

As they left the bedroom they had to walk past the living room where Stoffel and Kevin were sitting.

"Have fun in there?" Kevin shot them a wink, knowing that they would both blush.

Stoffel smiled. "I told you they'd be good together."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
